Walking Dogs
by Scratch92
Summary: Captain Komamura takes his dog for a walk and it raises all sorts of questions.


The dog sniffed around the ground, moving slowly. It wandered along, moving past the other people walking about the Seireitei. People turned to look at the dog, although they quickly moved along as they spotted the dog's master. He loomed immensely over others – a towering giant even to the tallest men and women. As the dog continued to sniff along the ground, he slowly approached its side.

"Come along, Gorou," he spoke, his voice deep but calm. "We've still got a ways to go".

The dog turned and looked up at its master, giving a bark before smiling. As the towering figure continued to walk along the dog quickly followed after him.

From a distance, a group of three watched the scene as it played out. The first of the three was a muscular man with dark hair and dark shades over his eyes. The second was a man with blond hair that had been styled to cover one eye. The last was a man with dark hair, various tattoos and three scars running down the side of his face. Each one stared at the pet and its owner, bemused.

"No matter how many times you look at it... It feels strange, doesn't it?" the blond man spoke, cupping his chin.

"Well, it's hardly normal to see a guy like him in the first place," the tattooed man responded.

"Hey! That's my Captain you're talking about!" the man in shades retorted, glaring daggers at the tattooed man. The tattooed man held up his hands, backing off a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just... There's no one else like him in the Seireitei, as far as anyone knows".

"It would be hard to hide having a dog's head," the blond man commented.

Captain Komamura was notable for many reasons. He stood out as a man of duty and honor. He stood out as a tall and powerful figure. But most of all, he stood out as a man with a strangely bestial appearance. Although he seemed humanoid in shape, his head was that of a dog's, his body was covered in fur and even his hands possessed sharp nails like a dog's paw. Some even wondered if he was hiding a tail underneath his hakama.

Understandably, the sight of such a man walking through the streets with a pet dog of his own was an unusual sight. He smiled and waved politely to people as he passed, he picked up after his dog whenever it left a mess and around the barracks he was often seen feeding it dog food. Sometimes he took the dog for a haircut.

No one ever questioned it.

After all, who was going to bring it up in front of Captain Komamura? He was by no means an angry or irritable dog-man, but the idea of offending someone who could probably lift a whale over his head did not strike anyone as a smart move. So everyone kept quiet and kept it to themselves.

"Do you think we should... ask about it?" the blond man questioned.

"You'd probably get killed if you did, Izuru," the tattooed man replied.

"Captain Komamura doesn't get mad easy," the man in shades commented. "But I think he'd be upset if you asked".

"How about you ask then, Iba-san?" Izuru spoke, turning towards the man in shades.

"Me?!"

"You're his lieutenant. You've got a good relationship with him, don't you?" the tattooed man queried.

"A good working relationship isn't the same as friendship!" Iba remarked. "The Captain doesn't talk a lot about himself".

"Hisagi-san has a good point, however," Izuru spoke. "If anyone could ask about it, it would be you. You could even say you're looking to improve your working relationship".

Iba attempted to retort, but he found himself unable to fault Izuru's logic. He was the only one who was remotely close to Captain Komamura. If anyone could talk to the Captain about such a topic, it would be him.

"Fine," he admitted, sighing as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "I'll go and... Ask him about it".

* * *

Komamura Sajin stood in the middle of the street, hunched over somewhat as he leaned down to pet his dog. The dog barked happily, nuzzling against Sajin's palm.

"Good boy, Gorou," he spoke, ruffling the dog's fur. "When we get back, I think you deserve a treat".

The giant wolf-man began to stand up straight again. As he turned, he caught sight of Iba slowly walking towards him, fixing his shades as he approached.

"Tetsuzaemon," Sajin remarked. "I did not expect to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Captain Komamura," Iba replied. He knew he'd been chosen to approach his Captain and ask about his... wolfishness, but how exactly was he supposed to approach the topic?

He regretted letting Kira and Hisagi talk him into this. It was such a weird topic to bring up, and given the Captain's insecurities, Iba wasn't exactly sure if his Captain would take it well.

"I-I just thought I'd ask how Gorou is doing," he lied. "He stays in the Seventh Division barracks, after all, so I kind of feel I'm responsible, as well..."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Tetsuzaemon," Komamura remarked. "But Gorou is doing fine. We've just been doing our morning walk through the Seireitei. Gorou's beginning to learn not to leave any messes when we walk in public places".

He hadn't exactly intended on asking Komamura about his dog, but he was somewhat grateful he had. It at least reduced the tension somewhat.

"That's good to hear, sir," he spoke. "I suppose it must be good exercise as well".

"That's true," Sajin replied. "It isn't the same as practicing kata, but I suppose walking every day is also good for the body".

He had to ask it now. He knew he couldn't put it off forever, and so far he was just struggling to make small talk with his Captain. He straightened himself up and looked the much-taller wolf-man in the eyes.

"Although, I guess... People must think it's a little strange, seeing you walking Gorou..." he began. Komamura's ears twitched as he narrowed his eyes.

"Strange?"

Iba regretted asking. This man was his Captain. He was the Lieutenant! Their relationship was supposed to be professional and last time he'd checked, asking your Captain why he looked like a wolf was not a sign of professionalism.

"Well it's just... I mean... People must look at you and Gorou and..."

He was babbling. Oh, hell, everything in his near future was looking bad. His mother would tear him a new asshole were she still alive. He was about to screw everything he'd worked years to obtain just because he'd agreed to help Kira and Hisagi figure out what the deal was with his Captain's appearance. He was sweating. All of a sudden, however, his Captain rested a hand upon his shoulder.

"Tetsuzaemon, I think I understand what you're trying to say," he remarked. Staring up, Iba suddenly felt a weight off his shoulders.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course," Sajin told him. "Normally... People walk their dogs with a leash, don't they?"


End file.
